I Will Wait for You
by Kibasgirltsumi
Summary: When Link gets sick during his quest to save Zelda, it's up to Fi to help him. Even if that means calling on a flirtatious robot for help.


Link dashed across the sinkhole of quicksand, and reached the solid ground just before the dirt could suck him down. He took a moment's respite, rolling onto his back so he could breathe freely. But the sun was glaring down hard, and Link cracked an eye open to guess its position overhead. It was just before noon, so the glaring ball of light floated directly overhead, drowning his shadow underneath him.

Link had managed to wake up earlier that morning, eager to finish his tasking mission and wake Zelda from her sleep. He closed his eyes again and remembered Zelda. Of course, their last…bitter meeting was still weighing heavily on his mind. She was convinced that she had betrayed him. He was not bothered by her confession in the way she thought. He was only upset that she had fallen asleep to such bad thoughts.

He rocked back onto his shoulders, palming the ground to the sides of his head, then kicked his legs back and landed lightly on his heels. He ran the rest of the way through the desert, finally reaching the untouched portion of the gorge. Inside, he saw the tell-tale signs of a timeshift stone. There was the seemingly ages and rusted cart on a track. Taking a quick breath, he hurried forward and moved deeper into the cave in search of the stone.

He found it in close proximity to the cart, as it should have been, hidden under a mound of boulder which he easily dispatched by rolling a bombflower. It came to life with the explosion, glowing a vivid blue and pulsing its magic outwards. Link felt a slight breeze as the rays passed him, and when he opened his eyes again, he saw the dreary tunnel had been transformed with color. Ancient flowers bloomed along the edges, and a thick moss dangled down from the ceiling.

He ran back to the cart and saw that it was also restored to its former glow, hovering above the track patiently. He lifted himself inside, and the cart moved forward.

The cool breeze was welcomed by the young hero, who was still sunburned and hot from his time traversing through the desert. He changed tracks quite a few times, running in circles to find each timeshift stone. One stood ominously at the end of a hall of quicksand. Link stared it down nervously, before tightening his belt and tapping the toes of his boots on the ground. Then he gave a determined cry, and raced forward. He glided over the sand at first, then it began to claw at his feet. His legs ached with strain as the sand reached his knees. Then it was at his hips, and his movements slowed drastically as he waded onward. Just as it touched his armpits, he slapped his arms down over the outcropping of solid land, and heaved himself out of the quicksand. His body heaved as he gasped to gather his breath.

Then he wriggled his toes and felt sand slide between them, and he uttered a tired laugh.

He hated the desert.

He collected himself, then gently kicked the timeshift stone to activate it. The light pulsed over the ground, dying it a deeper tone of brown and packing the sand into solid earth, just the way he liked it.

Link turned around, took a step, and found his foot gnashed between a toothy maw. The deku baba's thick teeth pierced through the leather of his boot, and into the muscle of his calf. He fell hard onto his side, and kicked the plant with his other leg, jarring it with the impact. It shook its head, then hissed, scattering acidic saliva. With horror, he realized that it was a golden deku baba, instead of its simpler blue counterpart. Link crawled backwards to distance himself from the monster, but it saw his attempts to flee and launched its mouth forward, stretching on its vine to reach him. He pulled out the Master Sword and swung the blade vertically. It bounced backwards, shaking his arm, after meeting solid resistance. The deku baba had changed the orientation of its jaws. Wasting not a second, it jabbed forward again, catching Link's thigh between its jaws, and shook ferociously.

Link's muffled cry of pain rang out and echoed through the caverns, bouncing back to his own ears. Link swung his blade desperately, this time aiming for the vine that connected it to the ground. Instantly, it's jaws went slack as it parted them to shriek. Link hacked his sword down again, aiming properly this time, disposing of the monster for good. When the smoke cleared, Link eased further away from the sprout on the ground and pressed his back against the cool wall to catch his breath. He'd forgotten to check around for revived monsters, but since he hadn't seen an obvious pile of bones, he hadn't thought twice.

He groaned and hissed as breathing became increasingly difficult though, as the pain in his leg intensified. He finally looked to assess the damage, and saw the mess of torn leather and canvas pants, quickly spreading red with blood.

His shaking hands hovered above the deeper of the two wounds, locating just below his hip, then hastily covered it with his palms. His jaw clenched tight, gnashing teeth, as he fought back the pained whimpers that he desperately wanted to release.

The initial wave of pain subsided, and he finally released his breath with a ragged sigh. Sweat dripped down from his brow as he moved his head. He moved one hand away from his leg and padded down his packs, searching for the bottles of potion. He felt a heavy glass container, and brought it to his lips. He swallowed, then opened his eyes and set the bottle down. Only water, he realized. He'd chosen to stock up on water, since he knew he was going to be trekking through the parched desert, but he should have learned by now to always keep a potion with him. He'd been so anxious to wake Zelda, that he hadn't taken the necessary precautions.

He remained there through the night, feeling quite exhausted from his ordeal. He lost very little blood from the puncture wounds, and was at first relieved. But when he woke again, he was disoriented and nervous.

The Master Sword was humming beside him, almost urgently.

"Fi?" He spoke his partner's name, and the spritely girl appeared before him.

"Yes, Master."

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked.

"You have been unconscious for four hours, twenty-three minutes and 15 seconds." Link gasped at her response. He…hadn't meant to rest for so long! Only a quick nap, if even that. He hadn't even meant to fall asleep in the first place!

He tried sitting up, but gasped in pain and fell right back to the floor, doubling over to clutch his leg.

"Master, there is an 89% probability that your wound is now infected." Link cracked an eye open and looked again at the wounds. They were an eerie shade of lavender, and his leg was swollen painfully in the tight leg of his pants and boot. He leaned forward, and managed to peel the leather shoe from his leg, alleviating some of the discomfort.

"Is there any chance that it's not?" Link asked, shifting in preparation to try standing again.

"There is an 11% probability that it is not." Fi replied simply.

"So it's infected?" He asked again, while pressing his hands against the wall behind himself. He scooted his unharmed leg underneath himself, and straightened it out gradually lifting himself upwards. He moved his hands quickly along the stone to keep up with his pace, but he slipped on a patch of moss, and collapsed onto the floor again. When he leg landed, his mouth snapped open wide as an unrestrained wail ripped through his throat and passed his lips.

Fi paused to think.

"I have recalculated a 90% chance that your wound is now infected." Link moaned, and punched the ground as his leg throbbed.

"Just say it's infected." He said with a defeated sigh. He could smell the rotting flesh from inches away, and the puss and blood was enough of an indication. But he doubted he could drag himself to a bird statue. He felt the fatigue washing over him again. If he rested, maybe it would get better.

"Master, I have some important information for you. The bite of the deku baba releases venom in its saliva, which causes infection and fatigue. It is an adaptation meant to weaken prey so it is easier to swallow." Link shivered at the thought, and glanced at the whithered sprout to make sure that a new plant had not regrown in its place. "You are experiencing its effects now, and I advise you to seek medical attention as soon as possible."

Link nodded, closing his eyes to escape the sight of his mutilated leg.

"I will…just…give me a minute to think." That minute turned into another two hours.

"Master." Link tried desperately to will the voice to go away. He wanted to sleep- however uncomfortable it was. He couldn't imagine doing anything else. "Master." The voice insisted.

"Go…away…" Link panted. Why was it so hot?

"Master, I have calculated a 90% chance that you have a fever."

"Good to…know…Now, let me…sleep."

"…"

"…"

"Master, I have calculated that if you do not hydrate yourself, your condition will worsen. And I have also calculated a 100% chance that your wound is infected."

"Finally!" He exclaimed, causing his head to ache. Fi continue dto float at his side until he felt for the water in the bottle. He barley managed to get the cork off, and it tipped over in his weak grip. Half the water remained, and he brought it to his lips. It was like he'd forgotten how to swallow. The water sat in his mouth, growing hotter and fouler tasting until Link had to spit it out so he did not retch.

"Master, I advise you to return to Skyloft at once and seek medical care." Fi said.

Fi watched as her Master rolled back over in an attempt to become more comfortably situated. His body was covered in a thick coat of perspiration, and his lips were pale. All signs of a fever. A human reflex that resulted in the boy trying to eradicate the pathogens by overheating them. Of course, it also harmed the person as well, and could kill him if not treated promptly.

Link had not been treated promptly. He was stronger than most humans Fi had encountered, but he was in no condition to help himself, despite the desperate need for care. She herself could not assist him in any noticeable way. She lacked the strength, or arms for that matter, to move him. She could only manifest before him to offer advice.

She had tried, but words were doing no good.

She began to extrapolate the current situation, calculating its various outcomes. In a mere moment, she had finished her thinking and concluded that if things remained as they were, Demise would reign.

First, Link's body temperature would rise, until it caused his body to shut down. The Goddess would remain asleep indefinitely, until ,despite her efforts and concentration, the seal would give way, releasing Demise from the Sealed Grounds.

She looked back at Link. The Goddess' Chosen Hero would first die.

But Fi did not want to fail the mission she had been given by the Goddess.

Her unblinking eyes drifted to the sword, glowing through its sheath, then she tilted her head up to the sky, hidden beyond layers of rock.

_Scrapper. _

She sent her thoughts out through the clouds, to the small robot whom she was able to communicate with. She felt his surprised, joyous reaction, and was aware of him diving down to the surface at a rapid pace. And then his frustration as the tunnel system confused him and caused his appearance to stall. Finally, the robot appeared in the hall.

"Mistress Fi!" The robot cheered, bowing low. "You have called, and let me just say that- wow! Do you look amazing in this lighting. Glowing all-"

"Scrapper, I need your assistance." She repeated. He saluted her.

"Aye-aye! Anything for you!" She turned towards Link, and the robot jumped. "Whoa, what happened to Master Shortpants over here?" The robot floated over to Link, who was breathing erratically and shivering.

"His is ill with a fever and leg infection. He needs immediate medical attention that he can only receive in Skyloft. I need you to carry him there."

But Scrapper paused. He saw some value in this, however cruel. With Master Shortpants out cold, he had Fi all to himself.

But the spirit of the Goddess Sword was smart. She recognized the need for further motivation.

"He will die." She said. The robot pondered, and Fi was…_surprised_ that the additional information did not encourage him. Humans had such predictable reactions, but Scrapper was different. In fact, teh robot had a proposition of his own.

"I'll help you, Mistress Fi...in exchange for one...little...kiss." He held up a single finger to emphasize his point. "I mean, I say little, but if you like what you get-"

"Fine." Fi said simply. the truth of the matter was, she did not fully understand what it was exactly that he wanted. But judging by his reaction to his own suggestion, it could not be something too noteable. And she had to do all she could to heal Link.

"You won't regret it!" Scrapper said joyfully.

He cupped Link's slack body with his wide hands, then struggled to get airborne. Once he was, Fi floated along silently. She had to remind the robot more than once, to avoid the keese and snapping deku babas. Further injury would not help Link recover, and the robot seemed not to care for her Master's well-being.

"Why do you care so much about this guy?" Scrapper demanded. "He hardly ever talks, and he smells something awful!"

"You lack the sense of smell." Fi stated. The robot huffed angrily, releasing steam.

"Whatever! He looks something awful!"

"He does not always look this way. He is ill."

"Yeah, well…" The robot looked away, and resume the conversation, prying for answers.

"I obey him because my original master instructed me to do so." Fi said. She quickly realized that the conversation would not conclude without her participation. She just hoped that her short response would silence him. She could not keep up with all the robot was saying. "I will assist him for as long as his mission requires."

They reached the sky, and Fi looked on as Link's body swayed back and forth in the wind, the sword dangling off his back.

"Hey!" Scrapper exclaimed, flying backwards to face her. "So, after this mission is over, we can see each other more often, right?"

"When I am no longer needed by my current Master, I will return to sleep." Scarpper froze mid-air. If he had a mouth, it would be agape.

"What! You mean…Mistress Fi…! You'll go away?" She nodded.

"That is correct." The robot hovered in place, awestruck into silence. Fi was grateful for the welcome change in sound. Then she felt a harsh tug downwards, though no physical force would touch her. "…Where is Link?" Scrapper looked down at his empty hands, then blurted out a series of obscene beeps, before following Fi in a headfirst dive.

The robot found him, tossing back and forth through the gusts, with Fi's direction, and snatched him back up. They resumed their flight towards Skyloft in silence.

Just as they reached the island, Scarpper slowed himself down again.

"I'm just a robot…but I've been rusty with age before. So, Mistress Fi, I'll wait for you to wake up again." Fi paused.

"It will be no short amount of time." She said, trying to discourage him. He shook his head.

"Who cares! Not me, that's who! If I get to see you again, I'll wait an eternity." He shouted. Fi hovered in place, her glossy cloak of arms trailing her body in violet and turquoise billows.

"It _will_ be an eternity."

"Then...Since this is goodbye for now..." He placed Link on the grass in front of the Knight Academy, and faced Fi. "How about that smooch?"

"A what?" Fi asked. "You agreed upon _one...little...kiss..." _She repeated his words exactly, even including the pauses between_. "_Not a...smooch." The robot chuckled, his gears working frantically.

"Same thing, Mistress Fi." Teh robot then leaned very slowly forward, bringing his face close to hers. Fi floated backwards, and the robot tumbled into teh space where she was a moment ago.

"What are you doing?" Scrapper lifted himself back upright.

"I was _trying_ to collect my payment, Goddess!" Fi examined him curiously, trying to decipher his actions. Scrapped looked right back at her, doing the same. "...Do you not know what a kiss is?"

"I am unaware." She verified. Scrapped jumped, and the electicity connecting his hand sto his body sparked wildly.

"I'm about to give you your first kiss! Wow-bzzzrt! I'll make it one you remember." Fi lowered herself to his height as he explained. "It's really simple. We just get all cozy like this...and put our faces together." That did seem simple. Why would he have used it as an exchange for bringing Link?

"Fine." She said. Scrapped inched forward as she stared blankly. The small robot's body shook as he closed the distance, and finally, the hot metal of his face touched Fi's. teh robot jumped back with a squeal, his entire body sparking.

"Wow- bzzzrt! That was amazing- hey? Where are you going?" Fiw as waiting by the Academy's door.

"Please knock." She asked him. Scrapped rolled forward and paused just as his hand touched the door.

"Hey, how about another-"

"No."

"...bzzrt."

* * *

Instructor Horwell wrung a cloth, dripping the majority of the water back into the basin, then slid it back under Link's bangs. Link roused, groaning softly at the cool sensation, and the man smiled.

"Ah, look who's awake." The instructor said quietly. "Good."

"Where am…" Link's mind was foggy, but he still recognized that if Instructor Horwell was there, he was somehow back in Skyloft.

"You're going to be fine." He reassured him. "Owlan treated your leg already. You'll have to stay off of it for a few days-" Link bolted upright to protest, and instantly rocked forward, and into Horwell's arms. "Haha, I know, you don't like it. But you can't continue your adventure properly until you recover." Link nodded as he lowered himself back onto the pillow.

"I know…thank you…" Horwell lit a candle to illuminate the room.

"It was all your friend's doing. Goodnight, Link." When the Instructor left, Link slowly sat up, moving slowly this time. He now wore a clean nightgown, but the sheets were carefully pulled back around his leg so it was visible, propped up on a long pillow. He saw his toes, but then his foot, up to his knee was bandaged, and then he felt the gauze wrapped tightly around his thigh, and patched over his hip in carefully cut squares. There was only a dull throbbing, but not stabbing pain or aches.

Link sighed in relief and eased back into the straw mattress. But he did not fall asleep just yet.

Horwell had mentioned a Friend?

"…Fi?" He whispered, his voice still hoarse. His sword glowed brightly in the darkness, and then the curious companion flipped out of the blade and manifested above him. He smiled as she examined him.

"Yes Master?"

"You saved me?"

"I only did what was necessary."

"You saved me." He sighed and closed his eyes. "Thank you."

"Your gratitude is unnecessary, Master. But I accept it gratefully." She bowed her head, but did not vanish just yet. "Master?" Link opened his eyes.

"Yes?"

"I ask a favor of you." She said. His eyes widened curiously. That was…unlike her.

"Of course, Fi. What is it?"

"…I…ask that we no longer seek the assistance of the robot Scrapper." Link instantly remembered the annoying, and blatantly rude robot that had assisted them quite a few times on their mission.

"Sure, Fi. I don't think we need his help anymore anyways. Can…I ask why you'd bring him up though?"

"The robot has shown an…interest in me." Link couldn't help but laugh, and Fi was instantly confused at his reaction. She did not understand what was humorous about what she had just said. But the laugh had been singular, and Link composed himself after only a moment. "I do not wish for him to become attached any further."

Link couldn't guess the spirit's emotions very well, but if he could, he would guess she was…sad. She just didn't seem to be glowing quite as brightly.

"All right." Link said. The spirit nodded gratefully.

"Thank you, Master Link. Now I advise you to rest. There is a 15% chance that your leg is still infected." Link smiled again, and nodded.

"All right."

* * *

Fi's time came to once again resign herself to sleep. She bid her farewells to her Master, and allowed her mind to drift away, as it was meant to until the next age that belonged to the next Chosen Hero.

But she was not alone.

A lone robot appeared one day and took to her side. He seated himself at the base of the pedestal, and looked upon the holy blade for days on end. He did not move from the spot, even after his body rusted until he could not speak or turn his head.

The Master Sword was kept company, until the next Hero could arise to wield her again.


End file.
